1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lathes and more particularly pertains to a new automatic spindle making device for automatically making a spindle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lathes is known in the prior art. More specifically, lathes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art lathes include U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,713; U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,801; U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,477; U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,766; U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,060; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,475.
In these respects, the automatic spindle making device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically making a spindle.